


Alone

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara’s alone. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Title:** Alone  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** #318- Appease  
 **Warnings:** this may be the worst piece of fanfic I’ve ever written. Sorry.     
 **Rating:** NC-17 for nudity and naughty things.  
 **Summary:** Tara’s alone.   
 **A/N** : UNBETA’D. ~~Please comment!~~ Please, please, please give feedback! This is the first non-PG female piece I’ve written.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters.

  
  


Tara’s harsh breaths filled the room, the desperation in the sound plain to anyone listening. There was no-one to hear though. No one to pay attention to the way her chest heaved, the way her sharp inhalations caught in her throat. The tension crackled like strands of electricity, like magic in the air. If she reached out, she thought, there was a good chance she could touch it, a tangible little bit of evidence of her passion.

Beneath the covers, her fingers found their well practiced rhythm, stroking, teasing. For a moment she wanted more, wanted someone, _anyone,_ to share this with, before deciding that it was better this way. Alone, there was no-one to appease, no-one to demand her to give as well as take. There was just the pounding of her heart and the soft, barely there moans that escaped despite her efforts to hold them back.

The fingers of her other hand traced patterns on her stomach, the slight tickle adding to the building heat in her body. They danced up to her breasts, the palm of her hand cupping the soft underside of first one, then the other, before repeating their journey and paying homage to her pebbled nipples. Moisture pooled between her legs, the pleasure inching her closer to completion, to ecstasy. She pinched them harder, just on the pleasurable side of pain, just enough danger to satisfy.

Under the covers, the movements grew firmer, harder, alternating between caressing the soft, wet folds and sliding inside, where her fingers were gripped by her own tightness. It always felt wrong. Dirty, wrong and perfect.

She shook as the first wave of pleasure overtook her. Every muscle went rigid, and the cries she had tried to silence were no longer as much of a concern. There was no-one to hear them. And that was fine with her. She kept them muted though, as much as she could.  

She trembled in the wake of her pleasure. She felt spent, satisfied, relaxed. But her fingers began their movements again before she had fully come down from her first orgasm. If she had been able to think clearly, she would probably have allowed that they had never really stopped their ministrations. They just kept on manipulating her flesh, making sure she got what she wanted, what she _needed…_

This time, both hands found their way beneath the sheets. Two fingers found their way inside her tight pussy, while two more from the other hand worked her clit, the motions eased by the slick dampness of her own juices. She closed here eyes against the pressing darkness of the night. She was close again already. Just a little more… A little more…

***

Willow woke up at the strangled cry her lover gave. Immediately awake, she scanned the room for whatever threat had worried Tara. There was nothing. Nothing except Tara. Eyes closed, pleasure etched on her features, head thrashing on the pillow as she rode out the most powerful orgasm of her life. Alone.

  
  



End file.
